


Maybe - Raidou/Sasuke fic

by imlikat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, what brand of sake is the most appropriate for an <i>'Our lovers are sleeping together but that's okay and maybe we should try doing something together too maybe just so I can see what it's like'</i> conversation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe - Raidou/Sasuke fic

**Title** : Maybe  
 **Pairing:** Raidou/Sasuke (with pre-established KakaSasu, GenRai, and GenKaka)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Contents:** Anal, oral, M/M, 17-year-old Sasuke, deals heavily with open relationships and hints at polyamory  


 

 

For the tenth time, Sasuke pulled a bottle of sake down from the shelf. He examined the label on the front of the bottle, frowned, and reached for the one beside it. That one was no good, either. Seriously, what brand of sake was the most appropriate for an _'Our lovers are sleeping together but that's okay and maybe we should try doing something together too maybe just so I can see what it's like'_ conversation?

He stared at the bottle on the next shelf up, not really seeing it. He knew he was just putting it off and he knew that there was nothing to be gained by standing around in a dusty bottle shop and dwelling on it. He frowned again, at himself this time, and decided to go with his first choice.

The night air was warm and balmy, pressing up close against his skin when he stepped outside. He started walking.

 _"What are you going to do with all this freedom?"_ Kakashi had asked the day before in the midst of packing for a mission... his first mission without Sasuke in two years, and his first two-man mission with Genma in even longer than that. Sasuke had made a noncommittal noise and Kakashi had chuckled, still efficiently checking straps and medpacks, weapons pouches and blade edges. There was something about Kakashi's movements that set Sasuke on edge, though... something that hinted at buoyancy and a barely-restrained eagerness to be gone.

Then again, Sasuke may have just been seeing things that weren't there. He was aware that he was having unusual reaction to things recently, and he knew a big part of the cause, though he was a little ashamed to admit it.

As of Sasuke's seventeenth birthday, less than two weeks ago, he was cleared of all charges against Konoha, absolved of all shadow of blame. All reparation was considered paid and there was no more need for him to be under Kakashi's constant supervision... or under his roof.

Which meant - Kakashi was also unburdened of the duty of being Sasuke's caretaker. Hatake Kakashi had been placed back on the regular duty roster, and he already had a one-week mission. With Genma.

Sasuke walked slowly to the small house that Genma and Raidou shared, his purchase held lightly in his left hand, his right hand free for - for whatever might come up. He realized he was on edge and considered having a few drinks of the sake right there in the middle of the street to take some of the edge off - hell, he considered drinking the whole bottle and turning right back around to buy more - but he had a feeling Raidou might not take him too seriously if he showed up reeking of alcohol.

He took a deep, calming breath and marched on, fully aware that he was just a few minutes from this night's destination and that if he wanted to turn back, he was running out of time.

But no. No, this seemed like a good idea, awkward as it might be at first, and he really did want to answer a few nagging questions. Questions like -

Is Kakashi actually capable of caring so deeply for me when he's still able to enjoy having sex with another man?

Is Raidou really as okay with it as he seems to be?

If I was intimate with another man, would it affect my feelings for Kakashi?

On this last question, Sasuke had no idea what the answer might be. He didn't even know if he'd be _able_ to be intimate with another man. Kakashi had been an anomaly from the very beginning, from his genin days when the man had actually been able to make him see the village through new eyes, and to actually _care_ , to that first year in Kakashi's custody, when familiarity had turned to slow respect, which in turn had blossomed into desire and love.

For over two years, he had shared Kakashi's living space, shared his bed, shared most of every day with him.

Sasuke paused between two light posts, realizing that he had a death-grip on his bagged purchase. He shifted his grip on the paper sack, wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, and tucked the brown bag into the crook of his elbow.

 _"You know, Raidou's going to be in town this week, and he's just as free as you are,"_ Kakashi had said, snapping shut his final weapons pouch. _"Maybe you should go see him."_

Sasuke had scoffed, thinking that was just a joke, a barely-veiled lewd suggestion. Later, thinking about it, he wasn't so sure - later, when he was laying in his half-empty bed and wondering if Kakashi and Genma were curled together in sleep, a head resting on a warm bicep, an arm draped casually over a waist.

Kakashi and Genma had been close friends and occasional lovers for years and years, and had continued their sporadic trysts with Sasuke's full knowledge and approval. Who was he to tell Kakashi that he belonged to him? He had Kakashi's love, of that he had no doubt - and that was all there was to that particular question. Or rather, that _had_ been all.

But... Kakashi had always, always come back. In the small hours of the night, Kakashi would walk through the door smelling of sweat and sex and forest, sometimes alcohol, sometimes not. He would undress and shower, then crawl into bed with Sasuke, always ready to go another round if that was what his lover wanted.

Now, though - now Kakashi didn't _have_ to come back. He was under no legal obligation to sleep in the same house as Sasuke. He was free now, and had already been given carte blanche by Sasuke to do as he pleased, with whom he pleased. And though he had assured Sasuke that what he did with Genma didn't have anything to do with his feelings for Sasuke, Sasuke felt like he had to experience something like that for himself so he could stop being so goddamn _insecure_ about it.

And of course, the perfect person to approach for this was Raidou. Raidou, who loved Genma, and so wouldn't need _anything_ from Sasuke, wouldn't look for more than what Sasuke was offering. Raidou, who stood in a similar position, only on the other end of the line.

Sasuke felt his heart hammer against his ribcage when the took the final turn that put Raidou's home in view. He had been here before, a few dinners with the four of them, and he had always found Raidou to be pleasant company. Laid-back and sane and good-humored, and his manner always put Sasuke at ease.

Up the three short stone steps and onto the weathered porch, and his face felt too warm, his hands too cold. Could this really work? Or was it a big mistake? He had the last-second urge to just turn and run, but he hadn't gotten himself into - and out of - all the situations he had been in by avoiding confrontation.

He knocked on the screen door.

Raidou put down the dish he was drying and walked to the front door with a strong feeling he knew who was waiting on the other side. He had been half-expecting a visit from Sasuke for weeks, and he could almost imagine exactly how the conversation would go - Sasuke would be a little confused and annoyed that he was confused, gently probing to try to understand how Raidou felt without being too personal. He had even rehearsed a few of the more important lines in his head a few times already.

When Genma had left with Kakashi yesterday, Raidou knew that it would be any time now. He wasn't particularly nervous; he knew exactly how he felt about the whole situation and he had no reason to want to lie or dissemble to Sasuke. And while Sasuke might not be one of his best friends, he knew and liked the young man well enough to feel easy around him.

Raidou opened the thin wooden door and gave a welcoming smile to Sasuke, who was still on the other side of the unlocked screen door. The teenager looked more nervous than he had expected - and he was also armored and armed to the teeth and carrying what looked like a bottle of alcohol in a paper bag.

"Come in," he said, pushing lightly on the screen door. Sasuke nodded and stepped in and around him with a somber, formal "Thank you."

The teen stopped in the middle of the living room and Raidou took a second to observe him. Sasuke was fitted out like he was on a mission: black, long sleeved shirt and dark trousers; wristguards, tall boots with shinguards, and hitai-ate all in place. The Uchiha carried his sword on his back and a weapons pouch at his belt, with another strapped to his thigh. He stood at full awareness, obviously taking in all the aspects of his surroundings - obstacles, possible weapons, all points of exit and entry - without turning his head.

There were many reasons that a shinobi might choose to walk around the village in full gear, and Raidou figured that Sasuke's reasons were really none of his business.

"Make yourself comfortable, have a seat. Got a rack if you want to drop some of that off," Raidou said, gesturing toward an umbrella stand next to the entryway. It had been converted to a weapons rack, and it held assorted weapons, pouches and sling, as well as one sad-looking umbrella that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"Thanks," Sasuke said again, less stiff this time, glad Raidou was being so normal. He set the liquor down on the table and followed Raidou's suggestion, unstrapping his holstered sword and thigh pouch and depositing them in the stand. He hesitated, then unstrapped his wristguards. This wasn't a potentially hostile negotiation, no matter what his nerves had told him when he dressed for the visit. While Raidou went to the kitchen, presumably to get them glasses for Sasuke's neighborly offering, Sasuke took a seat on the couch.

Raidou came back, with glasses in hand, and eased down onto the other side of the couch, sitting so that eye-contact wasn't forced, but could be had if they wanted it. Sasuke relaxed a little more, now merely very nervous instead of in the adrenaline-fueled, fight-or-flight state he had felt upon first entering the house. It made no sense to be this nervous... but then again, as accustomed as Sasuke was to _dealing_ with people - as in, either ignoring them or neutralizing them - he wasn't nearly as practiced at _communicating_ with people.

"So, what have we got here?" Raidou mused as he unwrapped the bottle. He made an appreciative noise when he saw the label. Sasuke, who knew very little about choosing alcohol had simply picked the fourth-most expensive bottle out of the thirty. Raidou's grin showed him that it had been a decent choice.

"Have some?" Raidou asked, and at Sasuke's nod he poured them both a small cup of the rice wine. He passed Sasuke his cup, then took a drink of his, smiling at the smooth, subtle flavor. Sasuke downed his and grimaced; he wasn't a big drinker, and the stuff was stronger than he expected from all the label's boasting of being 'smooth and delightful.'

"Good choice," Raidou said, then took another sip. Sasuke nodded, forcing his body to relax into the cushions of the couch. Raidou poured them both another measure, then waited patiently, sipping silently until Sasuke chose to speak.

Sasuke drank his second cup more carefully, glad that it wasn't quite so harsh when taken in smaller amounts. He looked around the room again, this time taking in the atmosphere. It was homey and clean, looked well-lived in. It was obviously the home of a shinobi, but over the years Raidou and Genma had made it theirs with a few framed photographs of them, prints of peaceful landscapes, and the worn but clean couches and armchairs grouped around the low table. A shaded lamp gently filled the room with soft, warm light. The windows were open and the ends of the closed curtains flitted in the occasional cooler breeze. Raidou sat silently beside him, his chakra signature steady and... friendly. This, finally, combined with the calm atmosphere of the room and the mellowing influence of the alcohol, relaxed Sasuke enough to do what he came here to do.

He cleared his throat.

"Kakashi and Genma are on a mission together," he said, and he finally made eye contact with Raidou. There was no hint of concern or fear or pain or anxiety in Raidou's dark eyes, only that open friendliness that Sasuke was counting on. So. Maybe Raidou _was_ completely fine with what was going on.

"Kakashi suggested... " Sasuke started, and realized that he wasn't quite relaxed enough. "Another cup?" he asked, and when Raidou nodded with a small smile playing on his lips, Sasuke poured for them. As the teen took a short sip, and then another, he looked Raidou over fully for the first time that night. Raidou was sitting totally relaxed on the couch, one bare foot propped up on a knee. He was wearing a snug, short-sleeved gray t-shirt and a pair of dark blue running shorts that looked comfortable and just this side of threadbare. Sasuke let his eyes flicker over Raidou's long, muscular arms and legs, over his strong neck, his large, square-palmed hands, over his face, expressive and kind, with dark, slanted eyes and a firm, sensitive mouth. _Yes_ , thought Sasuke, _if there was anyone other than Kakashi that I could want, it would be Raidou._

"Kakashi suggested that I come and see you," Sasuke finished after a moment. Raidou nodded in indication for him to go on.

"Does it ever bother you?" Sasuke asked, turning his cup around on the pads of his fingers. Raidou shook his head no and uncrossed his legs, turning a bit to face Sasuke more fully.

"No. At first it did, just a little. But that was years ago. Now... now I'm glad they still see each other," he said.

"Glad?" Sasuke asked, a small frown creasing his forehead. 'Fine' he could understand, 'indifferent' made sense, but it had never occurred to him to be _happy_ that Kakashi was sleeping with someone else.

"Yes," Raidou said, and he looked around at the pictures on the wall. The ones they hung were the happy ones, smiling faces and sunlight. Genma looked great when he smiled. "There's something about Kakashi that makes Genma happy. And it makes me happy when Genma's happy."

Sasuke looked down at his cup, struck all over again by Raidou's kindness, his good-heartedness. It wasn't even selflessness, in this case - that would imply him giving up something. Could he, could Sasuke learn to feel the same way about this? This wasn't even something he had considered. Of course he wanted Kakashi to be happy. But... Sasuke searched himself. He was selfish by nature, he knew that, and he thought that it wasn't something that he would ever get rid of. Rifling through memories and emotions, he tried to pinpoint what it was that was giving him difficulties.

There was a tiny, naive part of him that wanted to be the one to make Kakashi happy. That was it, pure and simple. And it was foolish, and a notion he had to rid himself of. He couldn't expect to be everything to Kakashi any more than he could expect Kakashi to be everything for him. That was impossible. So he filed this thought away for later mulling-over; he had a feeling that this wasn't an issue he could work out while Raidou sat there waiting. So - onto the issues he could do something about now.

"How did you get over it, when it bothered you?" Sasuke asked. He took another sip of his drink and watched Raidou's biceps flex as the man scratched the back of his head.

"I thought about it. A lot. I watched Genma, I watched Kakashi, I saw the way they were together. I finally realized that whatever Genma had with Kakashi, it took nothing away from what he had with me," Raidou said, and he leaned forward to refill their cups. Sasuke waited for him to go on, eager to hear how Raidou figured this out.

"See, Genma likes Kakashi. He wants Kakashi. Sometimes, he wants him very badly. But - he needs me," Raidou said. "There's a big difference."

Sasuke nodded, processing this. "Have you ever... " he took a sip. "Done anything? With anyone else?"

"A few times," Raidou said.

"Did it change your feelings for Genma?" Sasuke asked, and abruptly flushed. He felt like he was interrogating Raidou now.

"A little," Raidou said, and Sasuke's mouth went dry in apprehension. Raidou must have noticed something - a tightness in Sasuke's expression, or the sudden tension in his shoulders - because he quickly added, "but for the better. I fooled around with a guy I used to have a thing for, before Genma and I got together. The chance came up, and I took it. It was great-- and it was even better to know that I could tell Genma all about it, and he would be just as glad it happened as I was."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrows slanting up in near-disbelief. Raidou grinned wide, showing strong, white teeth.

"Really. When I came home and told Genma about it, it was... it was something else. You should have seen us - for a few days, it was like we were at the beginning. Like we were on a honeymoon, or something."

Sasuke still looked slightly unconvinced.

"It wasn't just the sex, though, you have to understand that. It was... me doing that was what finally got rid of any doubts Genma had about his actions hurting me in some way. You see, it was because I accepted everything, because I understood why Genma did what _he_ did, that made me comfortable with doing what _I_ did. Because I trusted him enough to do it openly, and tell him honestly."

Sasuke nodded slowly, his face smoothing over as comprehension settled in.

"If you get the chance, and you're comfortable with it, maybe that's something you should try," Raidou said. Sasuke's hands went cold again. _Here_ was his chance, _right here--_

"...but not if you still have a lot of doubts. In that case, it might just complicate things," Raidou continued, and he held Sasuke's eyes steadily with his own. The teen took a slow breath and carefully set his cup down on the table.

"I was thinking about that. I honestly don't know if I could kiss another guy... but I think I could," Sasuke said. "I think - if I could kiss someone, and really _like_ it, and still feel the same about Kakashi as I do now... I could stop feeling strange about what they do together. Does that make sense?" Sasuke asked, flattening his palms on his thighs to keep them from shaking.

"That makes sense," Raidou said, seeing his own old confusion echoed in the young man sitting beside him.

"So... Will you?" Sasuke asked.

Raidou almost choked on his sake. Just to be clear, though, he asked, "Will I what?"

"Will you kiss me?" Sasuke asked, a deep flush rising unwanted in his cheeks. Raidou blinked and took another drink. When he had suggested that Sasuke try that, he had meant with someone he already knew and liked, someone closer to his own age. He hadn't even meant to suggest _himself._

"I... " Raidou started, flustered and embarrassed. "Why would you want to kiss _me_?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to look embarrassed. "You're - because you're - "

Sasuke's obvious agitation brought out Raidou's instinctive need to ease his anxiety, to smooth things over. He laughed softly, in a way that made it clear that he was laughing at _both_ of them, not just Sasuke, and he poured them each a generous shot.

"When I suggested that, Sasuke," he said gently, then paused to swallow a mouthful, "I meant you should try it with someone you liked. Someone you were attracted to."

"I know," Sasuke said, looking at the pictures on the opposite wall. A breeze blew through, colder now and hinting at rain, to flutter the curtains and cool his overwarm cheeks. "I know what you meant. And I am. Attracted to you. But if you don't want to do it," he said, and he finally faced Raidou again, "You don't have to. It's all right."

"Oh," Raidou said, watching the teen's face gradually lose its pink tint. He saw the subtle tremor in a white hand, saw the pulse beat wildly in the side of Sasuke's throat, and considered.

"Sasuke, you're not even half my age," Raidou reminded him, needing to make sure Sasuke knew exactly who he was talking to, but Sasuke just raised one shoulder in a dismissive shrug.

"I'm legal," he said, as if that was Raidou's only concern.

Raidou wavered. He still didn't quite get it. Why would Sasuke - gorgeous, brilliant, _young_ Sasuke - want to kiss him?

Well, young or not, Sasuke had a point. He was past the age of consent. And Raidou really wasn't much older than Kakashi. And besides... all Sasuke was asking for was a kiss.

A kiss, he could do.

"All right," Raidou said finally, and he watched Sasuke visibly relax. The teen took a deep breath and set his cup down on the table. Now, though, he was at a bit of a loss; he would know what to do if this was Kakashi, but this was _very much not_ Kakashi, and that was kind of the point.

Raidou grinned slightly, guessing at the confusion Sasuke was feeling, and he took a bit of pity on him.

"Come here," he said, draping an arm over the back of the couch and motioning for Sasuke to scoot closer. Sasuke raked his eyes over the man's body, actually imagining kissing him for the first time. He thought he could. Raidou truly was very desirable to him, big and handsome and powerful and - usually - confident.

Keeping his eyes locked on Raidou's, Sasuke slid over onto the middle cushion. He had a moment of discomfort when Raidou's hand landed lightly on his shoulder, and for a moment, he doubted if he could go through with it. This wasn't Kakashi, this _wasn't_ Kakashi, _this wasn't Kakashi_.

Then Raidou gave him a slightly crooked smile that seemed to say, 'Well, aren't we awkward?' and that both warmed Sasuke and put him at ease again.

No. This _wasn't_ Kakashi. This was Raidou. Raidou, who was solid and steady and sane and kind. Sasuke thought for the first time that Raidou had it in him to be a rock, an anchor, for all of them, and it wouldn't wear him down one bit.

And then he realized that maybe he was, already. He held Genma steady, and Sasuke knew that Genma needed that. Without that calming presence in Genma's life, Sasuke wondered how much of Kakashi's best friend would be left, by now. And if Kakashi didn't have his best friend, would he be able to handle Sasuke? He thought that somehow, they all drew from his strength. And here he was, doing it again.

This was Raidou's hand on his shoulder, Raidou's knee touching his leg. Raidou's body heat reaching across the few inches of sofa that separated them to warm his right side. Sasuke studied Raidou's face; he looked at him for the first time not as a friend would, but as a lover would, taking in the deep russet brown of his eyes, the high cheekbones, the way his thick eyelashes were just a shade darker than his hair. His lips were firm and slightly parted, still holding on to the moisture from his last drink of sake, and his fingers brushed lightly up Sasuke's left shoulder toward his neck, and yes, Sasuke definitely wanted to kiss him.

Sasuke's mouth went dry when he closed his eyes and began to lean in. As much as he wanted all of this to be fine, to be okay, he still felt like he should _feel like_ he was cheating. He wondered if Raidou had been nervous the first time he had tried this. He wondered if Raidou was nervous now.

He opened his eyes and Raidou's face was just inches away. The older man was watching him carefully. Not nervous at all, only a little concerned.

"We don't have to-- " Raidou started.

"I want to," Sasuke interrupted, his sense of purpose returning full force. He had come here to accomplish an objective, and accomplish it he would. Before he could think about it any more, he grabbed the back of Raidou's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

It wasn't much; it was just a brief meeting of the lips. More importantly, though - it wasn't bad. It didn't feel alien, or wrong, or repulsive. There were no fireworks, but... it was nice.

Nice, but not enough.

With a considering glance at Raidou to make sure he wasn't absolutely hating this, Sasuke leaned in again. Raidou kissed him softly, and again, and Sasuke slid his hand up the back of Raidou's skull and deepened the kiss. Raidou's hand tightened on his shoulder. Sasuke felt a small jolt of excitement when their tongues brushed, and he realized that he had answered one of his questions; he could indeed enjoy kissing another man.

He moved his hand down Raidou's strong neck, noticing in passing that Raidou's hair wasn't coarse like it looked, but instead fine and very, very thick. Then his palm came to rest on Raidou's shoulder, and he enjoyed the feeling of the heavy muscles shifting when Raidou reached for him. Then there was a wide, warm palm spread over the small of his back, and Raidou tasted just like him, just like that expensive sake they had shared, and he found out that Raidou liked to use his teeth.

Sasuke grunted softly and felt a sudden flash of heat when Raidou's teeth scraped over his probing tongue. Sasuke retaliated by sucking on Raidou's upper lip, then pulling Raidou's tongue into his mouth and sucking on that, too. Raidou made a soft noise, almost a hum, and slid his hand up between Sasuke's shoulder-blades.

That noise seemed to be the signal. Sasuke lost his hesitation and, seeing that Raidou was interested in the act and not just doing him a favor, allowed himself to do what he wanted to do.

Over the next minutes - two minutes, thirty minutes, Raidou couldn't recall later - they managed to get Sasuke on top of Raidou's lap with one knee on cushion and one foot jammed between the seat and the arm of the couch. Hands were tangling in hair, crawling over shoulders, smoothing down backs and thighs. Sasuke was so eager, so hungry, and Raidou couldn't resist that. He hoped Sasuke was figuring something out from this, but at the moment, thoughts of the reason behind this were being crowded to the back of Raidou's mind.

It had been awhile since he'd been with someone new, and this - Sasuke - was a whole different level of new. He had probably shared maybe a hundred words in conversation with Sasuke before tonight, though he was always aware of his presence in Konoha, in Kakashi's home, as it affected him in some small way. He had been somewhat surprised when Genma came home one night to report that what Kakashi and Sasuke had was serious; then surprised again a few days later to find out that Sasuke wasn't going to demand Kakashi cut his other ties. Surprised and pleased, it was in that moment that he had decided to try to befriend the young man.

It was slower going than he had predicted, or maybe it just seemed that way. The Uchiha was always quiet when he visited with Kakashi, rarely stringing more than three words together at a time. He always seemed content to watch and listen, like he didn't want to open himself up to the possibility of making new connections. But... the fact that he was here, now, made it seem that Raidou was more successful than he had guessed.

He knew that he didn't know much about Sasuke - most of what he knew was through gossip, and the few things Genma told him. He knew that Sasuke was usually nothing like this, though.

Now he understood a bit more what had held Kakashi's interest for so long. He stroked a line down Sasuke's spine while he ran his teeth over that sharp jaw, and Sasuke's shaky sigh had his adrenaline going. To be able to do this to Sasuke, who was usually so cool and quiet, who was possibly the most attractive person Raidou had ever spoken to, who was obviously madly in love with Kakashi... it made Raidou feel young and virile and attractive again. It made him realize that he hadn't felt that way in a long time. Sure, Genma loved him, and that wasn't any small thing, but... Genma knew him back when he _was_ young and virile and attractive.

Sasuke panted against his cheek and dug slender fingertips into his shoulders hard enough to hurt. A light breeze blew through the room and raised the hair on Raidou's arms. His broad hands came to rest on Sasuke's narrow waist and stayed there for several heartbeats.

"What?" Sasuke whispered, twitching his left leg to get better purchase on the couch.

"I was just thinking," Raidou answered. He squeezed Sasuke's hip with one hand while the other slipped under the hem of the teen's shirt.

"Ah," Sasuke answered, gripping Raidou's own shirt in a fist and trying not to shift impatiently. "Is it important?"

"No, it's just--" Raidou laughed at himself. He had a feeling that right now, a discussion about his advancing age and physical insecurity would be quite the mood-killer - and he had an equally strong feeling that Sasuke didn't much appreciate compliments on his appearance. He grinned up at Sasuke, who was reining in his impatience admirably. "It's nothing."

"Good," Sasuke said. He kissed Raidou quickly then leaned back, reached for the bottom of his black shirt, and pulled it up over his head, yanking his hitai-ate off in the process. Raidou bit the inside of his cheek at the sudden surge of desire he felt. Sasuke looked like a pinup, like something you'd pay money to look at. A wet dream come true. His jet-black hair was mussed now, falling haphazardly around his flushed face. That flush traveled down his neck and lightened over the top of his chest, and all the bare skin of the teenager's smooth, virtually unscarred, sleekly muscled torso seemed to glow in the soft light from the table lamp.

The hand resting on Sasuke's hip seemed to move of its own accord, helpless as Raidou was not to touch this body. It spread out over Sasuke's stomach and that pale skin was so soft that Raidou felt wrong touching it, as worn and calloused as his hands were. But Sasuke covered his hand with a slimmer one and groaned, flexing his hips forward and god, those close-fitting black pants did _nothing_ to hide the bulge of his erection. Sasuke slid Raidou's hand up to his chest and exhaled loudly. Raidou felt like his stomach dropped to the ground.

Just a kiss, huh? That look on Sasuke's face was 'just' nothing - it was pure, concentrated sex.

Raidou knew that if he was Genma, he'd make some joke about Sasuke looking like a porn star. If he was Kakashi, Sasuke would probably be stripped and on his knees within seconds, and that tight little ass that Raidou hadn't even touched yet would be filled only seconds after that.

But he wasn't Genma, and he wasn't Kakashi. He was Raidou. And, being Raidou, he reached for Sasuke's face with his unoccupied hand and rubbed a thumb lightly over the feverish curve of the black-haired teen's cheek.

And Sasuke, being Sasuke, turned his face, took that thumb into his mouth, and sucked. Raidou groaned and lurched forward, pulled his thumb away and attacked Sasuke's mouth with his own. Now Raidou's hands roamed over all the bare, wonderfully soft skin above Sasuke's hips as their lips and tongues tangled hotly.

Sasuke fought to hold back the moans that wanted to pour from his lips. Raidou was intoxicating to him, so masculine and gentle at the same time, and knowing that he was able to get this kind of reaction from steady, calm Raidou - and to get it just from kissing - was exhilarating. Those wide, calloused hands rubbed and clutched at his bare back, and a finger trailing up his spine made him arch his back forward and press his chest against Raidou's. The soft fabric of Raidou's t-shirt caressed his hard nipples, and the solid flesh underneath the clinging cotton tempted him to pull the shirt off and _touch_ and _feel_ Raidou's strongly-built torso.

Sasuke slid his open mouth over Raidou's chin, over his adam's apple, over the tendons in that thick neck, his erection heavy in his black pants and aching to be touched. He slipped his hand down Raidou's chest, fingertips tasting solid pectorals and tight abdominal muscles through the thin cotton. His fingers hit bare flesh where Raidou's shirt had ridden up, exposing a strip of skin, and his breath quickened; down just a few more inches, and they'd be doing quite a bit more than he had come here for.

One inch - his nails brushed against the worn waistband of Raidou's shorts. He froze at that boundary between flesh and fabric, felt those solid stomach muscles tighten, and he hesitated. He let his fingers slide back and forth as he raised his head to kiss Raidou on the lips again, felt the few coarse, crisp hairs that trailed up almost to Raidou's navel, and he _wanted_ to, he _wanted_ to keep going. There would be no negative repercussions from this he knew, if he and Raidou, both consenting adults, decided to do something more. Sasuke's body was definitely willing, but his mind still wavered, slightly hesitant to try to take more than Raidou was swilling to give.

Raidou's teeth closed on his bottom lip, and that decided him.

Breathing deeply through his nose, Sasuke reached lower, over the edge of Raidou's shorts and down. Raidou groaned softly into his mouth, and he reached lower still, beginning to feel disappointed that the older man wasn't aroused. He had expected to feel Raidou's hard cock pushing against his old shorts, but maybe Sasuke just... wasn't doing it for him.

A little embarrassed at his presumption, he started to pull his hand away. Raidou stopped him with a firm grip on his wrist.

"Get off... for a second," Raidou said, still holding onto the teen's wrist. Sasuke pulled back, set a foot on the ground, ready to call it all off if he needed to; he had already gotten what he came here for, no matter how much more he wanted. But as he lifted himself from Raidou's lap, he saw the reason the man needed him to move.

Raidou _was_ aroused. His cock was immensely erect, and trapped in the leg of his shorts by a few restricting folds of fabric in a way that looked painful. Raidou let go of Sasuke's wrist to adjust himself, grunting softly as he pulled on the leg of his shorts and arranged his erection so that it was pointing up toward his navel.

"Okay," Raidou said. "Keep going. If you-- "

"I do," Sasuke said, straddling those solid thighs again and catching Raidou's mouth in a wet kiss before the man could offer him any more excuses to stop. His momentum was lost, but no matter; they both knew what he was about to do, and it didn't need a lot of build-up, anyway. He pushed his hand down between their bodies and grabbed a handful of hard cock.

The noise Raidou made when he pressed his palm forward was gratifying and made him wonder how far he really wanted to go... how far either of them wanted to go.

But Raidou didn't give him much time to think about that; after a few seconds, his hand slipped between Sasuke's parted thighs. The teenager gasped and humped forward against Raidou's hand, then he reached down and unbuttoned his pants.

Raidou looked up at him, that scarred face flushed and relaxed, pupils wide and lips slightly swollen, and Sasuke moaned softly. _Come on, touch me,_ Sasuke thought but wouldn't say. _Please, come on..._

And then he felt the burr of his zipper being unzipped and he sighed in relief as his stiff cock sprang free.

"Aah-- " Sasuke gasped and then bit his lower lip when Raidou's thumb rubbed up his shaft. God, he was hard - he wanted to grab Raidou's hand and wrap it around his cock, then fuck the man's fist to completion. And it wouldn't take long, either, he thought, as turned on as he was.

Raidou groaned when his thumb reached Sasuke's head and skidded over it. Sasuke was soaking wet - precum was everywhere. He ran his thumb over the head again, and Sasuke jerked and let out a short hiss of pleasure.

"Mh - use it," the black-haired teen whispered. When Raidou just looked at him, Sasuke did reach for his hand. He grabbed Raidou's thumb, dragged it through his thick precum and smeared it down his shaft. He did it again, groaning when Raidou took the initiative and spread the teen's leaking excitement down over as much of that hard, silky skin as it would cover. Then his wide hand closed in and stroked, and stroked, and Sasuke let out a contented moan at finally getting the contact he craved.

Breathing heavily, Raidou pulled Sasuke's hips lower and pushed his own up so that his swollen length nestled snug against the teen's balls and spread cheeks. Oh, he was willing to do anything to Sasuke now. He had no compunctions about spreading these long, slim legs and taking the young man, giving him the hardest fuck he was capable of giving, but for one: he had to know that Sasuke wanted this, _really wanted_ it, and wasn't simply overcome by teenaged hormones.

"Sasuke," he whispered, gentling his hand and relaxing his slowly thrusting hips.

"Yeah," the black-haired teen breathed, and a slight frown wrinkled his pale forehead - but didn't diminish the heat in his eyes.

"Is this helping?" Raidou asked, letting his unoccupied hand drift up from a slim hip to stroke up Sasuke's spine. "Are you figuring anything out?"

"Mmh--" Sasuke thrust up into Raidou's loose fist one more time, then covered and stilled that large hand with his own so that he could think straight.

Was it helping? Yes. Definitely. His feelings for Kakashi were still there, still as strong as ever. He was painfully aroused by Raidou, wanted him with an urgency that made it hard to breathe - but he still wanted Kakashi with every fiber of his being.

He dipped his head to kiss Raidou quickly. "Yes. I love Kakashi. I need Kakashi." He kissed Raidou again, then tightened his fingers and thrust up into their joined hands, moaning softly into Raidou's open mouth. "But _fuck_ I want you right now."

That was all Raidou needed to hear.

"Good," he said, reaching down to squeeze Sasuke's ass. "Because you've got me so turned on, you have no idea."

'I think I do,' Sasuke almost said, but the aggressive press of Raidou's hard cock against his bottom had his head spinning, so he moaned instead.

"Up," Raidou suggested, releasing his grip on the teen's body. Reluctantly, Sasuke slid back off of that warm, hard lap and stood in front of the couch. The older man sat forward and tugged at the open waistband of his pants.

"Get these off," Raidou whispered, so Sasuke did. He pushed the snug trousers down over his hips to his knees, then struggled with his boots for a second before swiveling to sit beside Raidou on the couch. While he busied himself with unstrapping and pushing off his boots, he completely missed seeing Raidou stand and strip off his own clothes. Once he finally kicked away his pants, the older man wasted no time in shoving the coffee table back and kneeling between his feet.

Sasuke groaned deep and rough when Raidou grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. He let his hands wander now, as they wanted to do for what seemed like hours, over the hard lines of Raidou's physique. Over that tight, chiseled stomach, over the ladders of muscle running over his ribs, over his broad shoulders, flexing and bulging as those strong arms wrapped around Sasuke's body. Sasuke felt himself scooted forward, felt Raidou's fingers dig into his ass cheeks, then gasped as Raidou's cock-head brushed up against his shaft.

"Ohhh," Sasuke moaned, and he snaked his left hand down to wrap around that huge cock, feeling the reality of its weight, its girth. His other hand tightened in anticipation on Raidou's left shoulder, the scarred skin smooth and uneven under his fingertips.

Raidou winced, then tried to cover it by kissing Sasuke harder, but it was too late.

"Sorry," Sasuke whispered. "Does it hurt?"

"No, don't worry about it," Raidou answered, wishing he could have covered his reaction a little better. He pushed in for another kiss.

"They don't bother me, you know," Sasuke said, eluding his mouth. Raidou felt his face heat. He found it hard to believe that... his scars were hideous, disfiguring. Most men avoided them completely. Genma had no problems with them, but that was Genma, and...

Sasuke's thumb brushed over his left cheek, and he jerked. "They don't bother me," he repeated, giving Raidou's erection a gentle squeeze. "You've seen Kakashi's face, right?"

"Yeah," Raidou said, closing his eyes. He had seen Kakashi's face. He had seen that deep, jagged scar that split his left eye, the nick that twisted his upper lip, the long, curving slice that stretched over his right cheek. He ran his rough palms up Sasuke's silky back and reminded himself that Sasuke had come to _him_ , after all. He took a breath, then let out a short, self-deprecating laugh. This wasn't like him, at all. But who wouldn't feel at least a little self-conscious when faced with the full, naked fact of Sasuke's young and perfect body?

He grunted softly when Sasuke squeezed harder on his swollen cock, as if to say, 'Come on.' He opened his eyes to meet Sasuke's dark, heavy-lidded stare.

"Got it," he said, and this time Sasuke didn't turn away from his kiss.

They devoured each other, biting and sucking and licking, and Raidou pulled Sasuke's taut body closer until their cocks kissed again, then even closer, practically yanking the teen off the couch and onto his thighs. Sasuke's fingers dug into his shoulders as he ground up against Sasuke's taut stomach and leaking cock.

Sasuke breathed out a ragged groan when calloused hands kneaded roughly at his ass. His heart was stuttering in his chest, and the room felt much too warm, even with the cold, rain-scented gusts that blew the curtains open now. And Raidou was... Raidou was handling him like he owned him. That, he didn't mind at all. He had feared that the man would treat him like some delicate thing, like a girl, or like some inexperienced virgin. Like Kakashi had at first. But no, Raidou was rough and aggressive, digging his fingers hard into Sasuke's asscheeks, scraping his teeth down Sasuke's neck, biting down...

"Ohhhhhh, _god_ ," Sasuke gasped in aroused surprise when teeth dug in and his whole body tingled. His hearing faded out for a second, gooseflesh spread all the way down his arms, down his spine, down his legs, and he felt his erection twitch and throb against Raidou's bigger one. "Harder," he hissed.

Raidou groaned quietly against his neck, lips still touching skin, then bit down again on the long muscle in the side of Sasuke's neck.

"Nnnnnghh--" Sasuke whined, his hips thrusting forward instinctively. Colors flashed behind his eyelids and he knew that was going to leave a mark, but he didn't care one bit. Raidou squeezed his ass again and the way it tugged at his asshole made him moan and rub his cock-head against the older man's now slippery stomach. He gasped at the heat flashing through him. He was so close to coming, he could taste it, could feel it tightening his stomach and the muscles in his hips.

"You want to fuck me, don't you," Sasuke asked to hurry things up a little, and it wasn't even a question. Raidou answered by moaning and dragging his teeth over Sasuke's shoulder.

Abruptly, Sasuke felt their weight shift, felt the edge of the couch poke into his spine as Raidou kneeled up to dig between the couch cushions. Raidou's mouth sealed against his again, muffling his load moan seconds later when two lubed fingers pressed against his asshole. Raidou licked his upper lip, then the man's mouth was sliding down his cheek, down his neck, tongue licking, teeth scraping.

Raidou felt far more drunk than the modest amount of sake he had could account for. His head was spinning, buzzing, and his motions all felt clumsy and rough. Sasuke was... an experience he would never forget, definitely. The teen was hot and shaking, his whole small body seeming to crackle with barely restrained energy. And Sasuke was all over him, rocking with him, thrusting with him, his fingertips rubbing and caressing and squeezing every inch of skin they could reach.

Raidou moaned shakily when he pushed a finger through the pale teen's tight pucker. Sasuke was so tight and hot inside, those rings of muscle shuddering and squeezing around his finger just like the rest of the teen's body. Raidou licked Sasuke's adam's apple and felt a moan vibrate through the column of that long white throat when he pushed another slippery finger in. He ached to push inside this tight little body, to feel what his fingers were feeling all along his stiff, full cock.

"Good," Sasuke whispered. Raidou hummed an inquiry, and Sasuke elaborated in a strained voice. "Fine. _Enough_. Come on."

And Raidou groaned again to know that Sasuke was just as impatient as he was. He kissed Sasuke once more, noting the hectic flush that spread over his cheeks, and slipped his fingers out.

"On the couch," Raidou said.

Sasuke stood, his legs visibly shaking, his cock wet and glistening at the tip in the light from the table lamp. Unable to stop himself, Raidou leaned forward and took that leaking crown into his mouth. A pained noise came from Sasuke's mouth, and he felt those slim hands tangle in his hair as the teen thrust forward into his mouth.

"I'll come," Sasuke warned in an urgent whisper, and were Raidou not so aroused, he might have smiled at the way the young man's hands seemed to try to push his head away and pull it closer simultaneously. If that warning hadn't had such the sound of mixed feelings, Raidou would have kept sucking Sasuke to his completion, but as it was, he pulled his mouth back and stood quickly.

At the urging of Raidou's hands, Sasuke turned and kneeled on the couch with his legs spread and his hands on the headrest. He shuddered when Raidou ran a hand down his back, then bit down on his swollen lip when he felt wet fingers swipe over his asshole again.

Raidou admired the teen's pale and slender back as he positioned himself behind, poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and slathered it over his dick. He slid a thumb down the teen's sweaty spine, down that shallow valley between the muscles of Sasuke's back. Panting, he nudged the tip of his bulbous, dark-pink head against Sasuke's slick pucker and his breath caught in his throat at the way Sasuke arched his neck and pushed back gently against him.

Raidou steadied his erection with one hand, pressed his other hand flat against Sasuke's lower back, and eased forward. They both gasped when his crown breached Sasuke's wrinkled pucker, then gasped again when he slid deeper until three inches of his cock disappeared between those spread cheeks. He paused there for a moment until some of the tension went out of Sasuke's shoulders.

"Go," Sasuke whispered.

Raidou planted one foot on the edge of the couch and grabbed the teen's narrow hips, and with a low moan he started slowly fucking his way into Sasuke.

Fingers spread over Sasuke's flexing hips, thumbs pressed against the little dips in the teen's lower back. He thrust in harder, deeper, wanting to see his pubic hair pressed against that pale, smooth ass. Sasuke made a keening noise, let his head fall forward so that it knocked against headrest of the couch - but he pushed back against Raidou's thrusts. So Raidou kept going, digging his fingers in, pushing hard against the resistance that Sasuke's body put up.

"Tell me if--" Raidou started.

"God, _fuck_ me," Sasuke hissed, reaching back to dig his fingers into Raidou's thigh. It was as if he was trying to pull Raidou even deeper - so Raidou did his best. He groaned and pulled Sasuke's ass back against him, and finally he was fully engulfed in Sasuke's shivering heat. He paused there, trying to find his calm, trying not to ruin it by blowing his load prematurely.

Sasuke rolled his hips forward in an attempt to take control, to start a rhythm, but Raidou pulled him back, hard. They both gasped when skin slapped together and Raidou was buried to the hilt again.

"Give me... second... " Raidou breathed against the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Mmh." Sasuke turned his head so that his blood-pinkened cheek and the dark curve of his lashes were visible, and he looked out of the corner of his eye at the older man.

"Raidou," he moaned for the first time that night, tasting the way the syllables rolled off his tongue. He blinked slowly, and unthinking he rolled his hips again, drawing a gasp from Raidou's mouth. Then that mouth was on his, and he turned his head farther, neck hurting as he licked and sucked on Raidou's tongue, but he didn't care. Raidou was burning him up from the inside out, Raidou was utterly possessing his body, and it was only about to get better.

Sasuke couldn't keep up the kiss when the hips pressed against his ass flexed, ground into him. Raidou's cock stretched him so beautifully as it made its slow circles inside him, setting off little fires that burned all through his body. The teen threw his dark head to the side and let his mouth fall open, let go of all the noises that wanted to come out when Raidou pulled back, then thrust in hard. Again. And again, and again.

Raidou set up a punishing pace, drilling into Sasuke's slender body with such force that the exertion alone shortened his breath, never mind the mind-blowing feeling of that tight little asshole squeezing around him, never mind the loud cries and moans that Sasuke didn't even bother trying to hold back. Sasuke knew the windows were open, he could hear the rain pattering down on the street, on the leaves of the trees outside, on the windowsill, though he couldn't remember when the rain started. He didn't care. Just like he didn't care if anyone walking outside heard him moaning - there was nothing that could have held back the rough cries that burned his throat when Raidou grabbed the top of the couch on either side of his hands and began pounding into him even harder.

Sweat rolled down Sasuke's chest, his cock twitched, and he felt a twisting tightness between his hips.

"Gonna come-- Oh, fffff-- _couch_ \-- " he managed to warn, and then he sucked in a hissing breath between his teeth when one of Raidou's hands left the upholstery and wrapped around his bobbing dick.

Raidou groaned against Sasuke's damp neck as he closed his hand around the teen's slick erection. He bit down lightly on the nape and stroked, quick, short strokes over the teen's slightly flared crown, squeezing his eyes shut to better concentrate on all these different sensory inputs. The taste of Sasuke's sweat, musky and electric, the tight wetness that Raidou's cock was thrusting into, almost raw now, the throbbing, silky hardness of the young man's shaft...

Sasuke gasped loudly, froze for several heartbeats, his body shaking profoundly, and then with a high-pitched cry he came into Raidou's hand.

Raidou grunted through clenched teeth at the way Sasuke tightened around him, the teen's whole body gone taut and trembling under him. Sasuke's hips jerked forward, his body trying to find some refuge from all this stimulation now that it was so sensitive, but Raidou grabbed him and pulled him back, too close to want to wait.

He let Sasuke's softening cock slip out of his fingers and ran his come-slick hand up the teen's hip to his tight belly. His breath came out in hot, heavy pants against the back of Sasuke's neck, his nose disturbed the strands of hair sweat-matted to the teen's nape, and he pressed his hand against Sasuke's stomach. He could almost imagine that he could feel the frantic, deep thrusts he was making all the way through Sasuke's body, could almost imagine that his dick was bumping against his hand every time he shoved his hips forward.

"Ahhhh-- " he gasped, his knees going weak. He dropped his right foot to the floor for the balance he thought he'd need, pulled his left hand down to grasp Sasuke's hip. He dragged his right hand down Sasuke's shaking stomach, down his softened cock, and the quiet cry that slipped from Sasuke's mouth was all he needed. The building pressure between his legs finally burst, and with a rough gasp he pulled Sasuke's ass flush against his hips.

His first shot was so hard he was sure Sasuke could actually feel it, and the next had him shoving his hips even closer, his cock trying to get deeper into that compact body than was possible. Sasuke moaned and arched his back, and Raidou started moving again, pistoning through the last spurts of his orgasm until movement got too sensitive.

"Nhhh- " he finally sighed, letting his forehead fall between the sharp peaks of Sasuke's heaving shoulderblades. Carefully, he pulled out, and he wasn't surprised when Sasuke immediately lowered his body to the cushions and stretched out.

With only a second's worth of thought on whether or not Sasuke was the cuddling type (he suspected not) Raidou nudged the teen's slender body over and wedged himself between Sasuke and the back of the couch, his head even with that panting chest, then draped his arm over Sasuke's waist. He figured that if Sasuke wanted space, he would have left a little more.

And besides, Raidou _was_ the cuddling type.

Sasuke didn't mind; he was just glad to be laying down. He felt like he had gotten into a fight, then been thrown down some stairs. His insides felt scraped raw. That, he didn't mind, either. It was to be expected, after an encounter as rough as that one. As intense. As incredible.

He looked down at their bodies, tangled together on the narrow couch, and realized that, actually, he felt fine. No remorse, no regret, no self-loathing. No fear for what would happen when Kakashi came home. He also felt a lot more comfortable with their arrangement, now - Raidou had been right.

He didn't regret a single thing. Except - well, maybe he regretted not sucking Raidou's dick, but he had no doubts he'd have another chance at some point in the future. Probably the next time Kakashi went out drinking with Genma.

He sighed and tucked his arm behind Raidou, letting himself be held by the bigger man and quite liking it. He draped his other arm over his eyes to shut out the lamplight and relaxed into the couch, already being lulled by the sound of the rainfall outside and Raidou's generous body-warmth. He almost drifted off to sleep when he remembered something.

"Got your couch dirty." Sasuke lifted his arm from over his eyes and glanced at Raidou, who seemed to be half-dozing against his side.

"It's fine," Raidou looked up and grinned at him, patting Sasuke's side. "Couches don't last very long here, for that reason."

Sasuke nodded and dropped his head back, then looked up again when Raidou cleared his throat.

"You can stay the night, if you like. We'll go get breakfast in the morning, or something," Raidou said. Sasuke considered, sorely tempted by the idea of wiling away the rest of the night with this man. But... he really needed some time to sort through this evening's realizations.

"I should go," Sasuke said, running his hand up the back of Raidou's neck to brush through his sweat-darkened hair. "But we can still get breakfast tomorrow, if you want."

Raidou nodded, looking over Sasuke's relaxed body. The young man was still gorgeous, maybe even moreso now, looking so utterly debauched, his lips swollen and red and his belly smeared with come. A few stray drops had reached his chest, and Raidou stretched his neck to lick one up.

The corner of his lips brushed Sasuke's nipple, and Raidou realized he hadn't given them any attention tonight. He licked, then bit down, and Sasuke groaned softly over his head.

"Or..." Sasuke said, and he felt arousal spread through him again, even though he knew it was too soon for his overtaxed body to respond properly. Hell, he had already figured most of it out. And Kakashi would be gone for five more days.

Raidou's tongue brushed over his stiff nipple again, and he sighed. "Or maybe I could stay the night."

"Maybe you could," Raidou grinned.

 

 

END  
 


End file.
